Kingdom Hearts, The Journey Home
by LearnToFly
Summary: This is my first shot so please read and review. Rated T for language, a bit of violence, and some sexual innuendos.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Hey you guys this is the author speaking (I know I know duh, but I like to hear that sometimes;) I just thought I would tell everyone that this is my first fanfic ever, and I will take this time to beg for reviews. Please please please! Any help that you can give me would be amazing, that means positive or negative. Now then, about this story…

It takes place after kingdom hearts. Sora has returned to traverse town to find his old group (minus Kairi and Riku). They decided to stay because the world is still in peril, there just not sure of what peril it's in yet. So it's kind of a down time. Where the other characters are, well you'll find out soon enough ya. Sora is trying to find Mickey, Riku, and his way home to Kairi. He likes a challenge. This could be my epic since I have been fooling around with this idea for a year now and the fact that Kingdom Hearts 2 has been pushed back yet again by square. (grrrrrrrrr) Well anyways, here it is, my fanfic which I have dorkilly named Kingdom Hearts, The Journey Home.

Warning: I do not own Kingdom hearts, I am not affiliated with Square or Disney, and I am not currently impersonating any of their employees. Stupid restraining orders This fanfic, although it has in its title the name Kingdom Hearts and will contain some dialogue from the game, is in no way related to the game or to anything concerning it. It's just the ramblings of a teen with way to much free time. Thanks, and please enjoy.

Thinking of you, wherever you are.  
We pray for our sorrows to end,  
And hope that our hearts will blend

Now I will step forward to realize this wish.  
And who know:  
Starting a new journey may not be so hard  
Or maybe it has already begun

There are so many worlds  
But they all share the same sky-  
One sky, one destiny.

(Copyright Kingdom Hearts)


	2. Chapter 1

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately._  
Falling…  
_Like is any of this for real or not?_

Sora awoke with a start. It was 4:00 a.m. He had been waking up a lot during the night recently, so it really didn't bother him. Sleep was becoming more of a problem though. He really was not getting enough of it, but then again who could blame him? Sora had been through one of the toughest experiences that any full grown adult could bear, yet alone a 14 year old boy. The world had rested on his shoulders, the light of all worlds was right in front of him, and he had overcome supreme darkness. He was glad that he was not insane after that, so a little sleep deprivation would not kill him. A walk to clear his mind would definitely be a good idea…..

Two figures cloaked in darkness watched the brunette as he cleared his head in the clear night

"It's not fair that he has to do it again."

"I know, but we have no choice, the others have failed."

"We don't know that"

"Still, he could very well be our last hope."

"Home…. I wonder how it feels right now?" pondered a very cute and sleepy Sora.

He had managed to make his way to the clock tower of Traverse Town, his classic base of operations. It was a cool night, but there seemed to be a warm breeze blowing in from the west. Sora was wearing his favorite outfit, ok he was wearing his only outfit. It was black ankle length shorts with a black and red hooded sweatshirt. He was enjoying the fresh morning air and the smell of the bakery getting ready for the breakfast crowd. The owner of the bakery had given him one of his world famous croissants, which Sora was happily munching on. "If only I had some milk." He thought. It was then the sun started to rise. A beautiful sunrise it was, drenching the town in auburn light. The sun caught one of the street lamps and reflected itself righjt into Sora's eyes. "Gah" he exasperated, but then, for a split second he saw what he had been yearning for for the past year.

"Destiny Island" he almost sobbed, but in an instant it was gone. Just as soon as he had received his little premonition, it was stolen from him like someone taking candy from a baby.

"I didn't even realize just how much I miss it" thought the now very awake keyblade master. "I miss the sounds of the sea roaring against the beautiful white sand beaches. I miss the smell of the cocoanuts that always seemed to fall off the tree right as I casually was strolling under them. I miss my friends. I miss Hyper, bouncy, and always in a good mood Selphie, Tidus with his unending courage and equally inequitable pride, even Wakka and his obsession with that blitzball. Kairi and her…"

He stopped.

"Kairi…"

"I wonder what she is doing right now? I wonder if she still is waiting for me? I wonder if….

She misses me as much as I miss her."

As Sora gazed up at the now beautiful sunny morning he sighed and whispered to himself "I'll be back for you soon Kai, you can count on it."

At that instant a sharp scream pierced the night, and the keyblade master wasted no time racing into action.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

A sharp scream pierced the night. Sora who was running as fast as he could over to the sound thrust out his right hand and into magically appeared the kingdom key. Jumping into the air with grace, flipping and then gliding at an accelerated speed Sora dove right into the middle of the action.

"Aaahhhhhh hheeelllpppp meeeee!"

Sora had the keyblade ready to go and ripping open the door to the small house he yelled "Fire". With that flames leapt off the end of the keyblade toward the screaming woman.

"Ahhhhhh, damnit Sora What the hell are you doing!" yelled a very pissed Yuffie holding her now burnt shirt in her hands.

"Umm, I was saving you."

"Yeah, freaking good job your doing with that."

"Sorry I thought you were in danger."

"I was yelling because there was a stain on my shirt, but now it burnt to a freaking crisp so I guess that doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry Yuff, I didn't mean to."

"Yeah yeah, what ever you say cutie." said the very attractive female ninja with a wink, "All is forgiven for you."

"….."

"Sora did you hear me?"

"……"

"Sora?"

"Umm Yuffie, was that the shirt you were planning on putting on right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Perhaps you should pick another on quickly" He said without blinking.

Yuffie looked down to discover that she had no shirt and no bra currently on her torso. She immediately blushed every shade of red imaginable, then promptly started screaming and beating poor Sora to a pulp for being a little pervert. A very rosy cheeked Sora fled from the house faster than he had run in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 2

Here it is my next chapter. Its still setting up the main plot, so bear with me for just a few more. Enjoy. Bdon_  
_

_So much to do, so little time._

_Take your time, don't be afraid._

_The door is still shut._

_Now step forward, can you do it?_

It was a beautiful sunny day on Destiny Island. The birds were singing their heartfelt songs of joy, the psalm trees were dancing to the song of the birds in the cool gentle breeze. The waves lapped up to the shore, only to retreat again into the deep blue ocean. The scent of coconuts and bananas was strong and fragrant and alluring to anyone who passed along the beautiful retreat. It was the perfect island day. Yet standing there in the cemetery, no one was enjoying it.

The island had just returned to a state of normality about two weeks ago. People were reuniting with their lost loved ones, and returning to their homes to figure out just what the fuzzy happened in their lives. In truth no one could remember the night that the heartless attacked their world and it was engulfed in complete and total darkness, but they could seem to remember something being horribly wrong. The mayor and city council of the town set about repairing the minor damages done to the houses and shore line, and preceded to tell every one that a horrible storm had hit out of thin air and caused this massive disarray. This calmed the general public on the surface, but in their hearts they all knew it was something else that had caused this.

Most families were reunited with those they lost, all except for two. Sora's mother and Riku's father had for the longest time searched for their sons, only to find out that their quests were in vain. Kairi, the only one on the island who actually could remember that horrible day, told them that their sons had traveled off the night of the "storm" to try to and save the world, and that they would return soon to their loved ones. One night the adults found the raft that the boys were supposed to use to escape the island and adventure to new worlds in pieces on the dock, along with the boys wooden swords.

So on this perfect island day, the entire town was gathered at the cemetery to honor the fallen boys Sora and Riku. It was a day of tears and mourning for all except one girl, Kairi. When asked why she was not crying she said simply "They are coming back."

"Poor girl" whispered one of the town's folk.

"She has yet to understand death" said another.

Yet it was Kairi who knew the truth, neither Sora nor Riku was dead, they were in fact out saving the world right now. Saving the world, who would have though her Sora to be a hero. Yet in the back of her mind she always knew it. "Did I just call him my Sora?" she thought "I guess that is what I truly think of him." She giggled to herself, then immediately chocked down a sob. She tried not to cry, but eventually the floodgates broke. She could taste the salt in her mouth, and feel the burn in her cheeks. "Oh Sora I miss you so much," she chocked out, "please hurry back to me like you promised."

"_I'll be back for you soon Kai, you can count on it."_

"Do you think she is ready?" said the one cloaked man.

"Not yet, but she will be soon" said the other.

"What about the other children?"

"All in good time, all in good time."


	4. Chapter 3

Hey all, sorry about the delay. Here is an update on my life. It's gettin down to the last few weeks of school. I have papers coming out the ass, plus pleanty of tests and concerts that i am preparing for. May 5th it all ends, then hopefully i will be able to post more often. Oh and I ask all of you out there who believes in prayer to pray for my grandfather_  
_who has developed Dementia, which is the precurser to Alzheimer's. Thank you very much, and enjoy my next chapter._  
_

_Power sleeps within you._

_You give it form_

_It will give you strength._

"Ouch," exclaimed Sora. He was still mulling over his bruised body. Currently he was trying to balance an ice pack on his head while applying another to his right arm and left leg.

"Well you deserved it" huffed the black haired ninja.

"I told you I thought you were in trouble," cried Sora, putting on his world famous pout. Yuffie tried not to melt then and there, but alas that was impossible.

"Awww, how can I resist you Sora!" she exclaimed as she glomped him.

"Yuffie, my broken body" Sora screamed, but it was too late.

"Hehehe, that's what you get for using the look Sora, you know that it is a dangerous weapon." said a very intimidating man holding a sword that looked like a oversized revolver.

"Aww come on Squall," said Sora trying once again to use the power of the pout.

"I told you not to call me that, my name is Leon," said the man in a tone that could freeze you on the spot. Obviously Sora's pout face didn't have the great effect that he thought it did.

"Now then, the reason I interrupted this cuddly moment," said Leon with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, "is because Cid wants us to meet him in the garage."

Cid was the resident expert on gummi ships. These are the vessels used for travel between worlds. Cid was like the gummi God. He knew how to operate any ship, and could use any part that existed. He was a very useful and very grumpy man. Being the elder of this expedition of "damn annoying brats" he usually had a frown on his chiseled face. His gruff exterior was also shadowed by his deep respect for the courageous young ones, and he would do anything to help them. He just gave them a lot of shit about it.

"What good would going to the garage do us? We can't even travel between worlds yet" said Sora with a yawn, "plus I was just about to take a nap."

"Do you ever stop sleeping?" asked a now very annoyed Leon.

"….."

"Sora?"

"zzzz"

"He's asleep!" yelled Leon. Now frustrated beyond belief, he lifted the small brunet by his ears and forcefully dragged him off to the garage kicking and screaming.

"Boys can just never play nice" Yuffie sighed, and then preceded to run after the

33333333333333333333333333333333333

"Where the hell have you been?" said a very enraged blonde, "I told you to get the little shit an hour ago."

"I was distracted," said Leon with emotionlessly.

"Whatever, now listen up," barked Cid, "the interstellar transport system has been reopened, which means that the trans-dimensional tares have been reopened too."

"What is the Gods name did you just say?" said a very confused Sora.

"Well to put it into stupid for all the dumbasses here" he glared at Sora, "the gummi ships can travel in space again, and all the worm holes have opened up too, along with a few more that I have never seen before."

"You mean" said Sora with his azure eyes shining, "I can go home?" Sora had to choke out the last words while trying to hold back his sweet tears.

Cid's demeanor suddenly changed to one of devastation. "No, you can't," he said "We still don't know where your island is Sora, and we can't risk just mindlessly wandering the galaxy right now." He looked into the teens eyes to see the tears change. He could almost taste the saline of the tears that now protruded from the young boys eyes, like all his dreams had been crushed by that one small sentence.

"Oh baby, don't worry," said Yuffie, giving Sora an affectionate hug, "we'll find your home soon enough."

Sora put a smile on his face, but on the inside all he could feel was the grief of knowing that he dream was so close, yet still out of his feeble reach.

"There is more news though," said Cid now back to his normal salty self, "I have opened up a channel through space-time to speak with other worlds."

"….."

"Well get on with it already old man" said Leon with his ever cool demeanor.

"Shaddup ya little prick, I'll get there when I'm damn well ready. Now as I was trying to say, this connection has linked us to all the worlds where you have previously been, plus some of the new ones we haven't seen yet. So to put into simple terms, we can talk to other world now without having to travel to them."

"That's great Ciddy" exclaimed Yuffie as she proceeded to pounce him where he stood.

"I told you to stop calling me that you crazy sugar driven imp," cried Cid, but fortunately the rest of his string of curses was covered by the hyper ninja.

"Well since _Ciddy_ is distracted, ill tell you what he was about to say," interjected Leon. Hercules called us almost the minute we set up contact with his world, and requested your presence."

"Really?" said Sora with a smile finally passing over his face, "then I had best be getting on my way."

Sora ran out of the garage to the gate of Traverse Town to his awaiting gummi ship the Highwind. Upon boarding the ship, Sora found it stocked with elixirs, tents, and a few changes of clothing. Oh and there was also the loud duck with a mace and the giant dog with a shield yelling his name.

"Sora, gahuh. How are ya!" said Goofy.

"Eh what took ya so long" quacked Donald.

"Donald, Goofy! You guys are coming with me."

"Gahuh, we wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Well then," said Sora, "Let's get to it!" And with that they took off toward the Coliseum.


End file.
